Haz que se sienta orgulloso
by Lenika08
Summary: Justin acaba de morir y Voight se encuentra hundido en las sombras, nadie sabe que hacer, al final, puede que encuentre su vía de escape en la persona que menos esperaba...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, como os dije aquí vuelvo con una historia de Kim y Hank. No creo que sea amorosa al 100% pero ciertamente tendrán una conexión más allá de subordinado y superior. ¡Espero que os guste!_

Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Justin. Y Voight seguía hundido. Obviamente, es perfectamente normal que esté destrozado, al fin y al cabo, ningún padre debería sobrevivir a un hijo, pero...era más que eso. No atendía a razones, andaba malhumorado y gritando por la oficina-más que normalmente- no hacía su trabajo, descuidaba los casos era un secreto a voces que Antonio estaba supervisando todo. Aunque Voight se había librado de la investigación, era obvio que ningún jefe se tragaba que no hubiese matado al asesino de su hijo, les seguirían teniendo vigilados.

Todos querían que volviese a ser el mismo, su valiente líder que los dirigía y les protegía de todo. Incluido Antonio, él no quería Inteligencia, en su opinión ese equipo era de Voight y era él quién debía llevar las riendas. Por supuesto, el le cubriría el tiempo que fuese necesario, todos lo harían, pero necesitaban que comenzase a despertar de su letargo, por su bien y por el del equipo, pero sobre todo por su propio bien, por su salud. Pero no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Alvin o a Erin.

Ese día había sido demasiado. Burgess y su compañera estaban ayudando a Inteligencia que perseguía a un pederasta, había secuestrado y abusado de un adolescente. Voight estaba de los nervios, el chico se parecía físicamente tanto a Justin cuando era pequeño...que simplemente explotó:

 _-¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir ahí fuera a buscar a ese cabrón y enterrarle bajo tierra para que no le haga daño a nadie más-_ le espetó Voight chillando a Burgess que estaba informando de su estrategia para pillarle al salir del trabajo sin que sospechara.

Burgess palideció. Sabía que no merecía eso ,pero entendía su dolor y le tenía demasiado respeto y estima a quién ella consideraba su jefe como para defenderse.

 _-Hey Hank, vamos_ -susurró Alvin

- _¡No! No me callo maldita sea, está aquí soltando datos sin sentido en lugar de estar buscando a ese cabrón, ninguno estáis haciendo nada, pero tu_ _deberías estar buscándole, eres una patrullera , es tu trabajo, si ese cabrón abusa de otro niño, será culpa tuya_ \- vociferaba Hank mirando a Burgess

 _-¡Hank! ¡Suficiente! ¡Cállate!_ -gritó Alvin.

Hank no reaccionó hasta que no oyó a Erin hablar...

 _-Hey Kim, espera..._

Entonces lo notó, la miró por primera vez, estaba pálida a punto de llorar, se giró rápidamente para marcharse.

Mierda ¿Que había hecho? Hundir y humillar a la mejor policía de su distrito, eso seguro.

 _-Mierda, Hey Burgess, Lo siento. ¡Espera!_ -Suplicó Voight.

Pero Burgess ya había abandonado corriendo el lugar.

…...

 **Eres un monstruo.** Se repetía Voight mientras se terminaba la sexta cerveza en el sofá de casa. Al final habían atrapado a ese cabrón. Curiosamente, siguiendo la estrategia de Burgess aunque ella ya no participo.

Menudo lider estaba hecho. Sabía que Kim era una buena policía, demonios el mismo le había ofrecido un puesto en inteligencia que ella rechazó tras su disparo. Recuerda que no le gustó la sensación de verse rechazado pero al mismo tiempo admiraba el honor por el que lo había hecho, por lealtad a su compañero, no se iría hasta que él mejorase, eso la honraba. En palabras de Voight, la lealtad no se aprende, o se tiene o no se tiene. Y Kim derrochaba lealtad a raudales. Por cada poro de su piel. A sus compañeros de patrulla, a la sargento Platt, a Inteligencia, a él...

¡Demonios! Lo había arruinado todo. Había pagado con ella su frustración y se había convertido en todo lo que odiaba, en esa clase de jefes que se creen dueños y señores del lugar. Y ahora no sabia como arreglarlo.

Le había prometido a su equipo ir a terapia, tras esto hasta el mismo se había dado cuenta de que la había cagado, pero antes de eso le gustaría disculparse y arreglarlo con Burgess pero no sabía como...

Mientras pensaba, el timbre sonó, se encaminó hacia la puerta y abrió sin mirar la mirilla esperando encontrar a Alvin o a Erin, pero no fue así... su rostro reflejó sorpresa cuando vio quien esperaba al otro lado.

-¿Burgess?-Exclamó Voight

 _Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ya tengo preparado el próximo, espero que os guste, vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos :)_


	2. Chapter 2- La disculpa

_Hola de nuevo,antes de nada me gustaría dar las gracias a Ruth, NatBBfan y Brenda-I por leer y comentar esta historia. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestras sugerencias y comentarios._

 _Para todos los lectores aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _..._

 _-¿Burgess?_ -Exclamó Voight

 _-Hey Señor...¿Puedo pasar?_ -susurró Kim

 _-Si, claro, pasa._ \- Se apresuró a contestar Voight

Kim observó alicaída el desorden que tenía por el salón y el montón de cervezas consumidas junto a la mesita que había junto al sofá. Su cara debió de ser un poema porque Voight se apresuró a hablar.

 _-Hey, perdona por el desorden, toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo de beber?_

 _-No, gracias, yo...sólo quería ver como estaba._ -contestó sentándose en el sofá

Su preocupación conmovió a Voight. Sentándose junto a ella comenzó a hablar...

 _-Si te dijera que estoy bien, no me creerías supongo. Y te mentiría, y ya he hecho bastante el necio por un día._

Ambos callaron, los dos sabían que era cierto lo que decía. Voight siguió hablando...

 _-Kim...Yo...Lo siento, en serio, lo siento mucho, no sé que me pasó, cuando dije todo eso, no lo pensaba en serio te lo juro, simplemente estaba ahí y no sé, todo salió, creo que ni siquiera te veía cuando te miraba. Estaba enfadado, furioso con ese cabrón...me volví loco. Pero tu no tenías la culpa y yo ...me equivoqué, te traté fatal y lo siento Burgess, en serio. Lo siento mucho._

 _-Lo entiendo. Está bien_ \- Contestó Kim de manera mecánica.

 _-No, Kim, no está bien. Nadie se merece que le falten al respeto, pero tu menos que nadie, eres una gran policía, ¡Demonios! Probablemente seas la mejor policía de toda la comisaría. Y un superior nunca, bajo ningún concepto debe hacer lo que yo hice hoy, y menos con un policía al que admira. Sé que no lo merezco...pero, espero que puedas perdonarme en algún momento._

 _-Sargento...Está bien, en serio, no hay nada que perdonar. Está pasando algo por alto. No he venido aquí a reclamarle nada, sólo a ver cómo está porque el Voight que yo conozco jamás haría algo así, pero sobre todo porque no hay que ser un genio para ver que no estás bien...Y estoy preocupada por usted señor, todos lo estamos._

 _-Burgess_ \- sollozó Voight.

-(Cogiéndole las manos) _Hey, Shh, señor, vamos- suéltelo todo. Necesita sacarlo, necesita sacarlo si quiere volver a respirar._

- _Se lo ha llevado. Mi nuera se ha llevado a mi nieto, él era todo lo que me quedaba de Justin. Y ahora se ha ido. Entiendo que no quiera que se críe con alguien como yo pero...era todo lo que me quedaba y ahora apenas le veré.-contestó Voight llorand_ o.

Burgess se acercó a él y le abrazó, trayéndole junto a ella. Voight se aferraba a ella como si fuese una tabla de salvación. Llorando como un niño.

 _-Shhh, está bien. Cálmese señor. Vamos, estará bien, él estará bien y le verá siempre que quiera, ya lo verá_ \- le animaba Kim.

 _-No, me he quedado sólo Burgess, ahora estoy solo_ \- susurraba Voight.

 _-Hey, ¡No! -_ Exclamó Kim alejándole un poco y cogiéndole el rostro con las manos. _\- Usted no está solo señor. Nunca lo estará. Nos tiene a todos con usted. Siempre. Como una familia. Y no tiene que pasar por esto sólo, sé que los demás estarán cuando le necesiten, pero en este momento voy a hablar por mí, recuerde esto señor: No importa la hora que sea, no importa el lugar, ni la situación, estoy con usted, hasta el final, tan sólo a una llamada de distancia, cuando necesite hablar o solamente airearse, llámeme, y vendré a buscarle. Siempre._

Voight sonrió. Ambos se quedaron mirándose. Demasiado tiempo. Demasiado cerca para traspasar los límites de la comodidad.

 _-Gracias Kim_ \- susurró Voight- _Realmente no sé qué haría sin ti._

 _-Calla...ven aquí_ -contestó Kim abrazándole de nuevo.

Y él se dejó abrazar, cayendo al sofá junto a ella. En unos pocos minutos, y por primera vez en semanas, consiguió dormir abrazado a ella.

 _Espero que os guste este capítulo, pronto tendréis el próximo. ¡Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos! ¡Y muy de agradecer! ¡Hasta pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3- La terapia

_Hola a todos chicos! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, y por vuestras sugerencias, he tenido una semana algo complicada pero aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo! Espero que os guste! ;)_

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto, pero para su sorpresa cuando despertó estaba sólo. Y no sabía si lo lamentaba o se alegraba, por un lado sabía que recordaría siempre esa noche, había olvidado lo que era dormir junto a alguien a quien aprecias y aunque obviamente ellos solo habían dormido...no podía negar que se sentía mejor junto a ella y que dormir a su lado era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Por otro, sabía que no podía hacer algo así, no era libre de dejarse llevar o pensar en ella. Él era su jefe por el amor de Dios, incluso tenía la edad suficiente para ser su padre. Y aunque ambos sabían que no había pasado nada entre ellos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiese esa posibilidad, no quería que comenzasen las habladurías, ella no lo merecía.

Miró a su alrededor y vio una nota junto a la mesita. Era de Burgess le había escrito al marcharse.

"Hey, Sargent, me acabo de despertar (¡Las 4 de la mañana!) Siento haberme dormido, no era mi intención. Pero se ve que ambos necesitábamos dormir, me voy a casa a descansar, hasta mañana."

Voight sonrió. Kim nunca sabría que tenía intención de guardar esa nota como un tesoro. Como un recordatorio de su vuelta a empezar. Hoy iría a la terapia que había prometido y Hank volvería a ser poco a poco el que era, por su equipo, por Justin, por ella.

…...

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Inteligencia no tuvo ningún caso nuevo así que se dedicaron a adelantar papeleo. Voight se disculpó con todos con su comportamiento y les contó que empezaría a ir a terapia a esa misma noche.

Todos notaron el cambio. Y las pocas veces que se cruzaron con Burgess notaron que no había tensión entre ambos por lo que dedujeron que Voight se había disculpado con ella también.

...

Era su primera noche en el grupo de apoyo. Según le había informado el orientador al llegar no estaba obligado a nada. Obviamente antes o después tendría que contar su historia. Hablar de ello. Empatizar con el resto de compañeros. Pero no había plazos, podía adaptarse al clima del equipo, escuchar a los demás y hablar cuando estuviese preparado.

Empezaba a pensar que tardaría bastante en llegar ese momento. Nunca había ido a nada parecido y nunca pensó que sería tan duro. Incluso dudaba de que escuchar a los demás pudiese ayudarle. Era tremendamente doloroso observar los rostros del resto de participantes, escuchar sus palabras y sollozos. Todos habían perdido a alguien. Un hijo. Un hermano. Un compañero. A todos les unía eso, estaban absolutamente destruidos por el dolor.

Salió de allí despavorido en cuanto terminó. Anhelaba respirar aire puro. Casi deseaba tomarse unas copas. Y tenía pensado irse a casa paseando para olvidarlo. A estas alturas lo único que le faltaba era convertirse en adicto.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada corriendo y aspiro el aire de manera fuerte, dejando que entrara en sus pulmones. Con los ojos cerrados. Deleitándose en un acto tan mundano y poderoso a la vez…Cuando de pronto, oyó la voz de quién menos esperaba encontrar allí.

-¿Señor?

-¿Burgess?-contestó sorprendido abriendo los ojos…

...

 _Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!_


	4. La reunión- Chapter 4

_Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, han sido semanas complicadas con un curso y además empezando un trabajo nuevo. ¡Pero aquí estoy otra vez! Gracias a todos lo que estáis siguiendo la historia! Ya he terminado la historia, son 8 capítulos en total, aquí os dejo el 4 ;)_

-¿Señor?

-¿Burgess?-contestó sorprendido abriendo los ojos…

La observó apoyada en el lateral de su coche. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. ¿A él? No quería parecer pretencioso pero dudaba de que conociese a alguien más que a él en ese grupo. Demasiada casualidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…bueno, he venido a esperarle. No sé, no quiero incomodarle pero por desgracia sé que estos grupos siempre son complicados al comienzo. La idea de irse sólo a pensar en las desgracias ajenas no parecía la mejor idea. Pero puedo marcharme si lo desea.

(Ignorando su última sugerencia)- ¿De qué conoces estos grupos?- Preguntó Voight.

-Mi tío Carl era alcohólico. Empezó a beber tras la muerte de su padre. Mi abuelo. Fue repentino. Sufrió un accidente de tráfico cuando iba camino de casa de mi tío y murió en el acto. Mi tío se sintió culpable y nunca se lo perdonó. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta desayunaba whisky en vez de café –relató Burgess con la voz compungida.

A Voight le sorprendió lo mucho que había sufrido siendo tan joven, ahora entendía un poco por qué parecía tan fuerte. Había tenido que crecer a golpes.

-Lo siento Kim – Susurró Hank.

(Encogiendo los hombros)- No hay de qué. El caso es que cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo todo reaccionó, se apuntó a un grupo de apoyo y bueno, como le decía estos grupos siempre son complicados al principio pero logró superarlo, hoy día compagina su trabajo como celador con orientador en su propio grupo de apoyo.

-Eso es admirable.

-Sí, lo es. Vivió en el infierno, pero resurgió e hizo algo bueno con las cenizas. Usted también podrá señor.

Voight sonrió. A veces olvidaba cuanto reconfortaba saber que no estabas solo. Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Burgess habló de nuevo.

-¿Quiere que le lleve a casa?

-Pensaba ir caminando, pero la verdad es tarde, te lo agradecería.

-Ok, vamos.

Ambos subieron al coche y se perdieron en la oscuridad de Chicago.

...

 _¡Espero que os guste! Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos!_


	5. Pesadillas- Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, aquí tenéis el próximo capítulo! Espero que os guste :)_

Las semanas transcurrían con normalidad en Chicago. Y también en el distrito 21. Kim seguía en patrulla haciéndoselo pasar mal a los malos e Inteligencia seguía con casos duros, uno tras otro.

Lo mismo sucedía con la incipiente amistad entre Burgess y Voight. Ella no podía hacer mucho en comisaría, apenas se veían, pero sabía que si algo malo sucedía Awater se lo contaría. Por el contrario intentaba mantenerle ocupado fuera del trabajo, en su opinión la soledad y el aburrimiento eran malas compañías.

Se acostumbró a llevarle café, rosquillas y cualquier cosa que se le ocurría al salir del grupo de terapia. Ninguno hablaba de ello pero ambos disfrutaban de esos minutos de compañía hasta casa. Y los dos sabían que ese rato de charla sin sustancial evitaba que Voight se escapara por vías oscuras.

…

A pesar de que el equipo de ayuda estaba siendo útil, aún había noches complicadas. Las pesadillas en las que Justin moría una y otra vez aún le invadían algunas noches.

Hoy era una de esas noches, se despertó agitado, sudando y gritando.

-¡NOOOOO!- Exclamó Voight gritando mientras le faltaba el aire.

Sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo cogió el teléfono y marcó un número que empezaba a resultarle tremendamente familiar.

…

Burgess se despertó al primer timbrazo.

-¿Si?- contestó Burgess somnolienta.

-Kim…perdona que te despierte-contestó Voight aún agitado.

-(Burgess se incorporó rápidamente)- Señor, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… nada, es…he tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Sobre Justin?

-Sí, perdona…no tendría que haberte llamado es muy tarde.

-No pasa nada.

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio. Apenas unos instantes pero pareció una eternidad, hasta que Burgess habló.

-Estoy allí en 15 minutos.

-Espera…no es necesario. Estaré bien.

(Ignorando su última súplica)-Estaré allí en 15 minutos.

…

Cumpliendo con su palabra, el timbre de casa de Voight sonó en 15 minutos. Él abrió apresurado, aún en pijama.

-Kim, pasa.

-Hola señor- contestó Burgess entrando al salón.

-Me siento fatal por haberte hecho venir tan tarde.

-Eso ahora da igual, además he venido porque he querido.

-(Sentándose junto a ella en el sofá)- No da igual. Es muy tarde. Si te hubiese pasado por venir a verme a estas horas no me lo perdonaría.

-Deje de pensar en lo que no ha pasado. He venido con una misión y no me voy a ir sin cumplirla.

-¿Misión?-contestó Voight riendo.

Burgess sonrió y le enseñó un CD que traía en sus manos: Bailando bajo la lluvia. Sin darle tiempo a que protestará. Kim puso la película en el DVD.

Ella la había visto cientos de veces, pero siempre la disfrutaba, aunque en esta ocasión disfrutaba más oyendo a Voight reír. Sus carcajadas resonaban por toda la habitación.

Cuando terminó Kim sacó la película del DVD y miró hacía su izquierda sorprendida del silencio en la habitación. Voight dormitaba. Y por primera vez parecía tranquilo. Sereno. Le acarició el cabello con dulzura y le tapó con una manta.

Antes de marchar, besó su frente con dulzura mientras susurraba..."Vas a salir de esta señor..."

 _Espero que os haya gustado! Hasta el próximo! ;)_


	6. El instinto- Chapter 6

_Hola a todos, Aquí tenéis el capítulo seis, después de este sólo quedan dos capítulos para terminar esta historia, espero que os guste este capítulo!_

A la mañana siguiente Voight despertó en el sofá, aturdido miró una y otra vez alrededor mientras se incorporaba. Kim se había ido en algún momento. Casi lamentaba habérselo perdido. Pero no era tan necio como para no admitirse a si mismo que había conseguido descansar gracias a ella. Sin pensarlo cogió su móvil y escribió:

-"Gracias por lo de anoche, por estar ahí...una vez más...yo no podría hacer esto sin ti.

El día en Inteligencia transcurrió con normalidad. Por suerte los criminales de Chicago parecían haberse ido de vacaciones y los disturbios no pasaban de peleas callejeras. Siempre le habían gustado los días así, uno podía relajarse y olvidarse del mal del mundo por un tiempo. Cualquier policía merecía algún día así de vez en cuando.

Pero esta vez, en lugar de tranquilizarse se alteraba. Kim no le había contestado el mensaje de esta mañana y eso le esta carcomiendo. ¿Quizás se habría pasado? ¿Habría cruzado alguna línea prohibida.

Debí haber contestado-Pensaba Kim. Pero no había podido. Había momentos que su incipiente"Amistad" con Voight le daba vértigo. Tenía miedo de cruzar líneas. De hacerlas difusas. A fin de cuentas. ¿Quién tiene que repetirse cada noche la palabra amistad y trabajo para poder respirar? Sólo alguien que intenta engañarse o huir. Para el caso es lo mismo

…...

A pesar de los temores. Kim fue a buscarle a la salida del grupo de apoyo. Cómo cada noche en la que Voight tenia reunión. Esta vez obvió el coche. La última vez Voight había comentado que le apetecía caminar para volver a casa, para despejarse lo llamaba él.

Y eso hicieron. Caminaban en silencio en la penumbra de Chicago. Era un silencio cómodo, habían aprendido a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la compañía del otro, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta.

Estaban llegando a casa de Kim cuando el instinto les traicionó...

-Bueno señor, ya hemos llegado...¿Seguro que no quiere que le lleve a casa? No me molesta sacar el coche.

-No, no, no hace falta. Prefiero caminar, y además no está tan lejos. Estaré bien. Anda, entra que vea que estás a salvo.

(Sonriendo ante su protección)- Señor si señor- contestó Kim burlándose.

Empezó a caminar hacía la puerta de casa cuando se resbaló con el hielo de la entrada. Voight reaccionó rápidamente sujetándola por la cintura antes de que cayese al suelo...

-¡Cuidado!- Reaccionó Voight sujetandola.

Se quedó mirándola. A unos centímetros de su rostro. Kim temblaba bajo sus manos. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban mientras se acercaban. Hank le apartó el pelo del rostro, y sin pensar rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Al principio comenzó suave, apenas un toque de labios, pero Kim le rodeó el cuello y pronto se convirtió en una batalla de poder. Kim gimió y aquello devolvió a Voight a la realidad apartándose bruscamente...

-Mierda...yo lo siento Kim, no quería que esto pasara...-Susurraba Voight

Kim, sintiéndose rechazada se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo a casa.

 _Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado, vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!_


	7. Chapter 7- Consecuencias

_Hola a todos, aquí tenéis el séptimo capítulo, espero que os esté gustando la historia! Quería agradecer a NatBBfan por su apoyo!_

Estuvieron una semana sin verse, sin hablar de nada que no tuviese que ver con el trabajo. Para colmo habían necesitado su ayuda en Inteligencia y Voight se volvía loco de ver su situación actual, a Kim fría, profesional, distante.

Encima tenia que ir de encubierto. Se haría pasar por una yonki que iba a buscar droga con el fin de atrapar a un capo que les estaba volviendo locos. Y verla en peligro no ayudaba a la situación.

…...

El caso terminó y todos fueron a Molly's para celebrarlo. Voight estaba en la barra con Alvin mientras vigilaba disimuladamente a Kim. La vio reir y bromar con Awater y Erin. Y como Ruzek babeaba tras ella como un perro perdido.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo, y Hank pudo ver en ellos la verdad. Que sentía la misma pérdida y desolación que él. Y por más correspondido que pudo sentirse, aquello no lo reconfortó en absoluto.

Poco después la oyó despedirse y salir del bar con intención de irse a casa. Hank la siguió disimuladamente.

-¡Kim! Espera- Gritó Voight desde la acera.

Kim se paró y se giró suavemente.

Voight supo que ella no diría nada, que él la había fastidiado y que le tocaba a él mover ficha.

-Quería disculparme. Por lo que pasó. Por lo que hice. No debió pasar. No debía besarte.

(Tragándose las lágrimas)- Espera que dijeras por haber parado. Que te disculparas por no haber continuado.

Voight suspiró.

-Kim...no puedo. Sabes que no puedo. Aunque quiera, aunque lo desee. Técnicamente, soy tu jefe. Tu superior. No está bien.

-¿Ahora vas a seguir las normas? Eso no te pega mucho.

-Puede. Pero hoy doy gracias porque existan. Están para evitar problemas, y esto traería problemas, por mucho que quiera, por mucho que lo desee, esto sólo traería rumores y problemas para ti en el departamento. Y no quiero eso para tí, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. Ni siquiera yo.

-Es tarde para eso.

Voight suspiró, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijese arreglaría nada, pero ni siquiera por hacerla feliz se saltaría sus normas. Tenia que ser fuerte.

-Lo siento Kim, no puedo. Perdóname por favor- susurró dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

 _Y hasta aquí por hoy...El próximo capítulo publicado será el último de esta historia! Gracias por leer, vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!_


	8. Lo inevitable-Chapter 8

_Hola a todos, aquí tenéis el último capítulo de la historia! Estoy pensando en escribir una secuela, una segunda parte de la historia con el avance esta relación y sus consecuencias en Ïnteligencia..aún no tengo cada escrito, pero en cuanto tenga un hueco me pondré a ello, a ver que sale :) Gracias por vuestro apoyo este tiempo_!

Los meses pasaron y los casos transcurrían en Inteligencia con normalidad. Voight siguió con su terapia y aunque nunca superaría la muerte de Justin, los demonios comenzaron a disiparse.

Su relación con Kim se había establecido. Ya no se sentían tan incómodos al verse. Aunque ya no compartían momentos a solas. Su trato se circunscribía al terreno profesional. Y aunque la echaba de menos y le dolía, en el fondo lo entendía. Era mejor así.

No sabría si podría controlarse si seguía teniéndola cerca, y no podía permitirse perder el control, con ella no. Tenía que aferrarse a sus convicciones para protegerla. De él. De su vida.

Poco se imaginaba que las convicciones importan poco cuando está en juego la vida de quien más anhelas...

…...

Cuando se enteró casí se vuelve loco, salía de una reunión con el grupo de apoyo cuando vio el móvil lleno de mensajes y de llamadas perdidas.

Drogas. Tiros. Sangre. Kim y su compañero patrullaban por la zona norte de la ciudad y se encontraron con una pelea de bandas por tráfico de drogas, pidieron refuerzos pero Kim salió herida en la lucha con un capo.

Al parecer ya estaba en casa, el doctor Choi le había ordenado reposo pero solo de imaginar lo cerca que había estado de perderla se volvía loco. Se dijo que sólo iba a verla, a comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien, pero ni siquiera él se creía eso.

Llamó como un loco al timbre mientras daba golpes a la puerta llamándola. Kim abrió apresurada.

-¿Que ocurre?- dijo Kim abriendo la puerta.

Voight la miró y soltó un suspiró que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Y sin decir nada la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó . La tomó haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura y la apretó junto a la puerta cerrada.

-Espera- Susurró Kim

Voight se apartó, mientras seguía acariciándole el cuello con los labios quedamente.

-¿Que haces?

-Lo único que puedo hacer, lo único que quiero hacer, casi me vuelvo loco al pensar que te perdía- Contestó Voight besándola de nuevo.

-Decías que no podías- contestó Kim tratando de resistirse a sus besos.

-Y no puedo, pero estoy harto de negarme lo que quiero.

Kim sonrió, y le echo los brazos al cuello. Y esa fue toda la confirmación que Hank necesitó para seguir besándola y llevarla entre besos al dormitorio.

 _Y hasta aquí esta historia, espero saber de vosotros en la próxima/s ¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
